Found & Lost
by Scarlet Melody
Summary: "I-it hurts...s-so much..." he sobbed into my shirt. I nod, resting my head onto his, trying to comfort him in the best possible way I could. He clings onto my shoulders, as if I'm the line between his losing sanity. I can't help but not blame him for it.


**A/N: **Welcome! This is my first story on , despite the fact that I've been writing fanfiction for ages now. lol. I just never had the guts up until this point. Heh. So forgive me if my writing is not the best, but I hope to make sufficient contributions to this wonderful site! Anyway, this story revolves around both Snape and Lily's childhood and teenage Lily's POV of course. It will follow them up from the summer before they go to Hogwarts up until the very end. This will, of course, include some special twists of mine ;)

Also, I'm hoping I can have an alternate ending at the end of this story where Lily ends up with Snape(she shall end up with James in this one, so don't worry JamexLily shippers xD) But~ I'm creating this story as it goes on, so forgive me if this doesn't come out as planned. I don't know where I'm going, so the rating may change also.

Right now, it remains rated K+ for obvious implications of abuse.

I also apologize for the complete boring-ness of this chapter, but it'll get more interesting soon. ^^(More reviews equal faster updates~)

On that happy note, I hope I can be a good member of this site, and I hope you all enjoy my story. :)

"Lily!" I look up to see my sister standing over me, her shadow looming over my pale body. Her hands are placed on her hips, and her eyes are looking down at me, narrowed. I smile back, knowing how much it irritates her.

But I don't mind. I used to love her with my whole heart, and I still do, but I feel as if that love starts to fade when she stands over me like this, trying to intimidate me.

"What is it Tuney?" I ask in my sweetest voice possible. This voice. I use it with mother when trying to worm out of something. Unfortunately, Petunia as well as my mother can see through the mask. She puckers her lips angrily.

"You know very well what, Witch," she says nastily. I immediately knows she's implying the term witch as the real one. She knows I'm a witch now, and I know she doesn't like it at all. In fact, it's her new nickname for me lately.

But it doesn't bother me. I stare back up at her, my eyes full of innocence. My only hope is that she can't see through at least this mask.

"No, I don't Tuney. Honestly." Petunia glares at me, crossing her arms over her chest. Finally, she sighs, but doesn't speak.

"Take a seat Tuney, you look beat." I offer, patting the swing next to me, hoping, maybe, for the return of my real sister. She shakes her head, as if I had asked for a request only a fool would listen to.

"No. You've probably bewitched it or something. Let me get to the point. What is your relation to that Snape boy?" I frown, wondering why she should ask such a question. The answer should be pretty obvious in all views.

"He's my best friend, Tuney. It doesn't take a detective to figure that out." I smile sweetly, wondering what she was originally thinking. But she huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if he's your _best friend_, why hasn't he told you?" I frown, furrowing my eyebrows. My hands grip the swing immediately, my mind jumping to the conclusion that it might have something to do with his parents. Something not good.

"What is it?" I ask. My voice is steady and calm, despite the fact that my stomach is churning at different possibilities of what could've happened.. Petunia once again huffs, but with much less vigor. It's almost as if she's somewhat sad.

"Well, he tried to run away. I guess. His father caught him though, but beat him...a lot..." she trailed off, and though she tried to act as if she didn't care, I could see through that mask. She was as every bit as disgusted as I was.

"I-is he alright?" I ask, grabbing the collar of her shirt. She looks down at me, disgusted, and pushes me off. I land in front of the swing, the wooden slant hitting my head. I rub it, but look up at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. Just a few bruises...but...well..not exactly. Maybe you should go talk to him or something." I frown, noticing that an expression of concern broke through her mask of hatred for me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my voice level barely above a whisper. Did his father perhaps induce a serious injury on him? I dared to think of him crying in his room, alone, seriously hurt, and afraid to go downstairs. Afraid to confront the man who caused all his pain. Both physically and mentally.

It hurt my heart. It hurt to think of his face, hopeless, tear-stained, and alone. Petunia seems to notice my urgency, and looks down at me, biting her lip. She then drops her arms, dropping the act along the way.

"Lily...he's been crying for days now. Ever since that incident. You know how you haven't seen him for the past few days, right? That's why. I can hear him too. Considering his room is across from mine." She frowned, as if she blamed him for placing her room across from his. I ignore this though, considering it to be the least of my worries.

"I'm going to go see him Tuney. Wait here." Before she can protest, I hop up from the swing, and take off running towards the Snape household.

"Stop! His dad's home!" Petunia shouts. I look back at her in mid-step. Before she can say anymore, I hear a shout emerge from Severus's bedroom, mixed with a child's cries for mercy.

"Stupid boy! My hell of a life is all your fault! I never want to see you again!" the man continued to shout things similar to this, but all his words seemed unimportant and useless. All that mattered was what Severus was saying.

"Please! Stop! I'm sorry Father! I am!" I hear him sob pitifully, but the man doesn't notice. He continues to beat him, and I can hear his screams and cries. Finally, to my relief, I hear the man open the door, then the staircase squeak, signalling he left. Soon after, I see the front door open, and the man step out. He glances at both me and Petunia, then proceeds to his car.

I hear the engine after that, and he pulls out of the driveway, and onto the road. Immediately, he drives in the direction to the bar, leaving only the sounds of crickets and other night noises behind him.

"I'm going to see him," I say to Tuney once I hear a child's sob emit from Severus's bedroom. This time, Petunia nods stiffly, and walks back inside to our home.

I, meanwhile, proceed up to Severus's house. When there, I find the door to be left wide open, as if the father didn't care if an intruder came in and killed both his wife and son. I feel disgusted, but walk inside. Once in the household, I find the shabby place to be left in destruction from the man's path. Thankfully, this path of destruction is very narrow, and easy to clean up. As I proceed up the stairs, a woman walks out of the kitchen. Although she looks like the type to have a snotty appearance, I can see weakness within those eyes. A bruise is evident on her arm. She pulls out a wand, mutters a spell, and it disappears.

Before she can notice me, she walks back into the kitchen. Then I hear her sobs mingle with the child's echo through the depressing home. Feeling as if my heart is constricted rather tightly, I make my way up to Severus's bedroom.

"Severus?" I mumble timidly as I knock on the door sobs fade to a quiet standstill before he answers. When he does, I can see his eyes are red, and his face is bruised and cut. I feel as if I want to hug him with all my might, to squeeze his pain right out of him.

"Yeah?" he asks. His voice is forced and croaky. I can tell that he longs to cry again, and give him a sad smile before speaking.

"Can I come in?" He nods, steps aside, then lets me walk in. I find the room to be rather messy. A chair is turned over in the corner, his mattress and sheet in his closet, and other pieces of furniture and books strewn across the room. As if someone threw them...

I walk over to the chair and turn it back up right again before sitting down. Meanwhile, Severus grabs his mattress and takes it over to his bed frame. He throws it on crookedly before sitting down across from me.

"So, what's up?" he asks, trying to sound cheerful. I feel sad, thinking that he's trying to sound happy for ime/i. I smile back, thinking that's the very least I can give him.

"Just wanted to talk..." I say. He blinks, wondering why I looked so down. I look up and meet his eyes, and suddenly, he seems to understand. Immediately, he lowers his head, as if in shame.

"Severus..." I say, hugging his neck. Then he breaks out in sobs, which is as much as I could expect, especially after such a terrible experience.

"Shh, shh..." I say, feeling as if my heart is ripping in two. Even to a point where I want to cry myself. I can't even begin to imagine the intense pain he's feeling. Emotionally and physically.

"I-it hurts...s-so much..." he sobbed into my shirt. I nod, resting my head onto his, trying to comfort him in the best possible way I could. He clings onto my shoulders, as if I'm the line between his losing sanity. I can't help but not blame him for this, and hold him tighter.

"I know...I know..." I say, rubbing his back, trying to ease his tears. They don't ease though, and I hold him for quite some time, whispering sweet things into his ear, trying to calm him.

Finally, he stops and pulls away, wiping his tears. I cup my hands around his face, pulling it up to meet my eyes. I smile sweetly, but this smile isn't forced or an act. I really do admire him, for staying like this. For living like this for so long. For surviving.

"Severus...it's okay to cry. It's okay to show your tears. Just remember that, okay? I know what you're going through is horrible...and I would take this a lot worse than you are. So, whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here, alright?" Despite recent events, he smiles at me and I can't help but bring my hand up to wipe the remainder of his tears away.

"Thank you Lily."

"No problem Sev."

"So, how did it go?" Petunia asks me later as I walk inside the house. She's sitting at the table, both her legs and arms crossed. Her lips are pursed, and her eyes are studying me intently.

I shrug, hoping she would leave me alone, but she stands up. I can see she doesn't look pleased.

"I _said_, how did it go?" I look at her as I head towards the sink to prepare a cup of tea. I shrug again, but as I grab a teabag, I answer.

"Tuney, is it really that important to you that you know every single detail of my social life?" She flushes red, and I hide a satisfied smirk as I prepare hot water on the stove.

"N-no, but...!" She stops, her eyes wide. I smile in satisfaction when I find her stuck. Angry at not being able to find an immediate proper comeback, she plops down on her seat, her arms crossed over her chest.

We remain silent after that, and I start to fix her a cup of tea too. As I put the teabag into her cup, I hear the water start to steam. Immediately, I pull it off the burner and turn the stove off. She looks at me curiously as I pour the hot water into two cups.

"What're you doing?" she asks. I shrug in response, continuing to pour the water. Before I respond, I put the coffee maker back on the stove, and bring both cups of tea to the table. I sit across from Tuney, and slide the cup towards her as I start to sip my own.

"I was making you tea," I finally say, "Just because our relationship has been...icy the past few weeks, it doesn't mean that I completely given up on you." She stares at me, trying to work out the meaning of what I had said. I smirk, but this is a playful one. She smiles back, and for one moment, I have my sister back.

But that moment fades when the clock in our living room dongs, signaling an hour's past. Petunia's sour attitude returns almost immediately.

"Well, better get to bed then Lily. Mum was talking to me earlier while you were at the Snape household, and she told me she's taking you out to get school supplies. Turns out, someone from that one Ministry for _your _lot came over and told her that he and a few other Ministry men would be escorting the two of you to this one place called Diagon Alley. Sounds like a nasty place to me." Despite my sister's annoyance, I can't help but grin.

"Wow, really? Thanks for telling me Tuney! I'll go prepare tomorrow's outfit." Immediately, I sit up, take the tea cup, and pour the remainder of the drink into the sink. I then throw the cup into the sink, taking the teabag out first.

"B-but..." Petunia starts to protest, hoping for some sign of annoyance from me. I ignore her though, and put the tea bag into the trash. I stop when I see her crestfallen expression.

"T-Tuney? I-if you want to come with us-" I am cut off by her offended scream. She stares at me as if I was a complete fool to ask such a question.

"Now why in the world would I want to go to a place like _that_? Huh? Just leave me alone Lily Evans! I do not care on whether I get to go or not!" I look at her sadly, but follow her orders and head upstairs for the night.

"Night Tuney," I murmur to her before departing.

Thank you for reading, and reviews are loved! :)


End file.
